Superguide to godzhell.com BY (big blunts!!)
'' Godzhell is a fairly easy game to play''...its easy to raise your skills and also very easy to get max cash (2bill) a few times..Now,im not a mod but i might still be able to give you a few hints and tips about this game!!! IMPORTANT skills to train as a beginner:: *strength: Training this will cause you to hit higher numbers and do more damage to your opponent. *attack: Training this (i believe) increases the accuracy of your attacks so you dont miss as much. *defense: Training this skill is not very popular but is highly recomended because it increases the chance that your opponent will hit a 0(miss) on you...it also means that your opponent will hit lower numbers on you. *thief; training this skill is a suuper easy way to make fast cash and earn an easy 99(max skill xp) you are basically stealing cash from NPC's and stalls like little shops.once you get 99 you can steal from a secret stall that gives you 4m each time you steal! *magic: training this skill is an easy way to kill an opponent from far away this is known as far-casting(a.k.a. fc) there are 2 types ofmagics you can use:normal and ancient <---(ancient is the best choice) IMPORTANT things you should NEVER 'do: *begging:these are the ppl who follow you around and bother you saying can i plz have stuff im new or plz can i have some stuff...then they give you a bogus excuse! doing this will end up getting you added to the ignore list of many players and can get you BANNED in some situations... *SCAMMING:Now in godzhell, the trade feature is bugged so us players cant actually trade items the traditional way..So in order to get around the bug, players in the game must both drop items and each person picks up what the trade terms were (ex: 2bill in cash traded for ags) the persn with the ags would drop the sword and the other player would drop the cash...then th players would pick up the item they traded...scammers on the other hand are low life scum who steal from the other players by saying they dropped the item when they really didnt then they pick up the other persons item without dropping an item in return...'THIS IS BASICALLY STEALING AND SHOULD NOT BE DONE UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES....DOING THIS IS A FAST WAY TO GETTING REPORTED AND EVENTUALLY BANNED!! *hacking:this is a fairly simple crime and it can happen to anyone...hacking is when one player somehow gets access to another players account by means of bugs,cpu hacking, and password scamming....the last one is the thing you need to be worried most about...do NOT listen to anyone who says anything about your password no matter who it is. Never ever ever give out your password because with it the hacker can log onto your account and transfer all of your items to his account without you even knowing he did it...you will know if you have been hacked when you decide to look into your bank and you find that little to nothing is left..HACKING is never a good idea...if you are a hacker eventually you will be IP banned and you will never even be able to go to this website on the cpu you were using. IP bans are permanent and this rule should never be broken DO NOT HACK!! ***well i hope tis super guide has helped you in many ways!! come back and check this page often because there will be updates with secret codes for teles secret shops and secret strategies to get rich quick lol c'ya later written by the best player in many rsps servers:::big blunts...hit me up in-game if you need personal help i am always open to chat and happy to answer the questions you have!!!!! BIG BLUNTS FOR MOD!!!!!!